


The Sea of You

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Sea of You

You are the night  
The curtain rises  
On an audience of stars  
And I am spellbound  
Lost in you  
On the very edge of heaven  
Waiting for words  
That refuse to be born  
I am breathless  
Before you  
Reverent and ravenous  
At the dark mercy  
Of an inevitable tide  
I am drowning  
In the sea of you


End file.
